septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrilia Odette Lucino
Cyrilia Odette Lucino, A young-ish gisotos woman, travelling by herself to see the ocean, and somewhere in her heart, find her father. A respectable young woman just wants to find a life for herself. Her mind is filled with doubts, yet the polite smile on her face would never let you know it. I M P O R T A N T This is a must do! PROFILE - SKILLS AND WEAPONS - WEAKNESS - PERSONALITY (If you do not want to add anything to a select category, Delete the category.) Profile Talents and Skills * She has an acquired skill for cooking as she always cooked when her mother was sick. * She loves to dance and can do it quite well for her size. * Also loves to sing but she's not that good though her family loves her voice. * She has a talent for writing and story telling thanks to her little brother. * Honestly, she has been told that she is a talented young woman but she refuses to believe most of it Weapons * She is not in any possession of one but she is familiar with a staff. Combat Skills and Abilities * Cyrilia is a mostly close-ranged fighter, easier to use her strength. * For her size, she is quicker than what you would think but still quite slow * As stated above, Cyrilia's race is naturally very strong * She has a thick skin as well, hard to pierce but not impenetrable * Most times she is level headed and can smartly take out her opponent, but get her mad and she fights with pure brutality. * Her kind, the Gisotos, have the ability to heal. A small wound that is nowhere near serious or fatal can take 5 minutes or up to an hour. While large serious or near fatal wounds can take days, to weeks, to months. This ability can only be used when the creature is completely calm, making it useless in battle. Education and Intelligence Background From a young age, everyone of her species and village member are taught everything from basic english, math, navigation skills, and things like that to battle tactics and such. Cyrilia was on of the smartest in her village yet paled in comparison to the outside world. Except, of course, to the things she truly loved like english. Goals In the present, Cyrilia would like to go out and explore the world. Joing a crew and write stories of their adventures. Plus, as a bonus, the sea always deeply interested her, along with people themselves. She's only known her kind and humans. She's only read stories on the other kinds. But in the long run, all Cyrillia would like to do is to die happy and honorably. Personality Cyrilia has always been a very respectful person. It's been drilled into her from a young age. Since her species is generally looked down upon, often being confused with giants, she has learned to think nothing of looks and insults. She's very insecure, especially about her height. She loves to read, it's her escape from reality. She loves to joke, and prove people wrong. And she can be quite confident if she's sure about what she's talking about or showing. Despite her being female, she's not really girl-ish, except when is comes to love and children. She's quite motherly and a hopeless romantic. But overall, Cyrilia is a pretty simple woman. Weaknesses Due to her stature, she's quite clumsy. Dancing has helped, but not much. Her temper also always seems to bring her down. Also, since she only really knows the world through books and her minimal travels, she's quite naive, but not horribly so. Beliefs The Gisotos mostly worship the gods Naribia, Gagrein, Arivu, Mielikki. They are very pagan like. Thanking each god or goddess for something different. Naribia for their home, Gagrein for their healing abilities, Arivu for judgement after death, and Mielikki for the lives that they live. Appearance Cyrilia has long black hair, almost always tied back, and is shaved on the sides of her scalp. Her eyes so light of a green, they are almost white with a slitted pupil. She has several piercings, as of tradition of her kind. She has cheek piercings, a septum, eyebrow, a bridge, gauges, collar piercings, a bellybutton piercing, hip piercings, and back piercings. She also has several tattoos that she gained on her travels. She has one on the top of her chest, one below her breasts, matching ones on each side of her ribs, a 3/4 sleeve on her left arm, an upper back tattoo, and a lower back tattoo. Background Until Cyrilia was 117, she lived with her mother and her younger brother. She lived with her father too, till he disappeared at sea, when she was 55. She's a tad sheltered but being out in the world for three years has gotten her a little seasoned, especially where she has travelled. She has also found out that men who are shorter than her, are quite scared of her. She found it amusing and used it to her advantage. Now, she resides in Asha, She's been there a couple months now. Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo Category:Characters